C'est ça,la vie d'un Pirate!
by Ninii-chan
Summary: Amateurs d'aventure,de combat et d'amour, de LuNa ou de Zoro x Inconnue?,vous êtes bien tombé. Chapitre 10 ,surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous!!prêts a lire ma fic?j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^-^

cette histoire se situe après les événement d"enies lobbies,mais avant thriller bark

paring:Luffy x Nami ;peut etre Zoro x ?

Bon ben...Bonne lecture!! ^-^

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tout D'abord,je tiens a présenter mes plus plates excuses aux lecteurs. il y eut certains problèmes,qui ont fait que la fan fic est devenue illisible. J'ai donc corrigé ces erreurs,et m'excuse encore...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**CHAPITRE I:Une belle Journée...**

**c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce pour nos amis sur le vogue merry. **

**nami: **sanji kun,peut tu m'apporter une boisson ?

**sanji,un cœur a la place de l'œil:**AÏÏÏ NAMI SWANNN!

**Nami: merci** puis tu pourrai réveiller le paresseux et dire a notre très cher capitaine,d'arrêter de manger la viande prévu pour deux mois, et que nous arrivons sur une ile?

**sanji:**bien sur,c'est comme si c'était déjà fait!

Nami:AAAh quel crétin,il m'exaspère...je plaint sa future femme...enfin,s'il en aura une...

**ceci dit,sanji alla vers zoro,qui dormait paisiblement sur le pont,et lui décrocha un coup de pied**

**zoro:**mmmhhh???oohh saleté de cuistot je vais te buter!!pourquoi ta fait sa???

**sanji:**ta gueule!!Nami-san a dit que nous arrivions sur une île.

**zoro:**merde,j'ai pas assez dormi...

**zoro se leva,rangea ses katanas,et vit sur le pont chopper,qui était à l'agonie,par terre,la langue sortie**

**zoro:**OÏ CHOPPER!!tient bon!!qu'est ce qu'il y a??

**chopper,en murmurant tres lentement:**tr..tr...troo ...tro

**zoro:**trop quoi??

**chopper:**trop chaud!!!!!!!!!!!!

**il est vrai que zoro n'avait pas de fourrure,et était torse nus. même comme cela,sa transpiration perlait le long de son corps .seule robin semblait zen,avec un dos-nus et un pantacourt,allongé sur une chaise longue,lisant une encyclopédie à travers ses lunettes de soleil.**

**et pendant ce temps la...**

**sanji:**eh luffy,arrête de bouffer!Nami san a dit qu'on était proche d'une île

**luffy,les yeux pleins d'etoiles:**UNE ILE?????yahoo!!!

**zoro avait apporter des glaçons à chopper,une fois celui-ci remis légèrement sur pied,il alla voir son idole,à savoir Usopp**

**chopper:**hé usopp,qu'est ce que tu fait?

**usopp:**je me fait de nouvelles armes,qui sait si on ne va pas devoir affronter des ogres mutants sur l'île ou l'on va...

**chopper:**vraiment???whaaa quel courage usopp!!je t'admire!!

**usopp,sans se venter du tout:**je sais chopper,je sais. encore quelque année de pratique et tu pourra acquérir mon courage...

............................................................

**sanji:**tient nami swan,ta boisson!!

**nami:**merci sanji kun! Bon les gars,levez l'ancre,on accoste et on va se prendre un peu de bon temps en ville tous ensemble OK?!

**Usopp**:pose pas de question alors que tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le droit de dire non!

**nami:**bien sur que si tu peut dire non!

**usopp**:A Bon??

**nami**:mais gare a ta dette,qui sais,elle pourrait très bien augmenter...

**usopp**:je savais qu'il y avait un truc...c'est bon je viens...

**Ils partirent ensemble au centre ville,et virent pleins de gens former un attroupement a un certains endroit...Nami décida de ce renseigner auprès d'une tierce personne**

**Nami****:**Et toi!s'il te plait pourquoi il y a tout ce monde?!

**Jeune homme**:Vous ne savez pas?il y a un concert de Tamara!C'est une merveilleuse chanteuse!

**Luffy**:Une Chanteuse?!

**Jeune homme**:OOh vous ne devez pas être du coin!Tout le monde la connait ! elle est magnifique,forte,et c'est une chanteuse hors-pair!Ah! justement sa commence!!

**Tamara**:BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!!!Vous allez bien?!

**Elle devait avoir 17 ans,légèrement bronzé,aux cheveux bruns longs lisses,des yeux en amande vert. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantacourt/jogging pour vêtement,bref,elle était le style de fille que sanji ne manquerait pas de remarquer .Elle tenait son micro d'une mains,et de l'autre elle ferma une pochette de shiruken dans son jogging**

**Tamara**: Allez c'est partit ,un deux trois et quatre!

**La musique battait son pleins,les gens chantaient avec elle,luffy,chopper et usopp également,tous le monde riait,sanji était dans un autre monde depuis que Tamara avait commencé a chanter.**

**Tamara****: **whou!! Merci!!!!Vous êtes formidables!!

**Elle partie dans les coulisses,et Luffy décida de la suivre pour aller lui parler**

**????: Très** impressionnant,Tamara

**Tamara**:Qui parle?

**Soudain,elle fut prise d'un léger frisson dans le dos,et pris un regard haineux,accompagné d'un sourire ironique**

**Marine**:Bon,Maintenant que tu as fini ta comédie,on va pouvoir t'arrêter. LES GARS!!ATTRAPEZ LA!!

**Luffy,Zoro et Sanji s'apprêtaient à l'aider. Luffy parce que son instinct le lui disait;Sanji car il ne pouvait laisser une jeune femme se faire attaquer ainsi par des hommes,et Zoro plutôt par esprit d'alliance contre la marine,mais ils se stoppèrent net en voyant que Tamara s'était élancé sur l'un de ses agresseur et lui mit un formidable coup de pied au visage,fit une élégante pirouette arrière,se précipita a une vitesse fulgurante vers son nouvel adversaire,et lança son index et son auriculaire dans ses yeux,d'un geste froid,et sans hésitation,l'aveuglant ainsi,et se dirigea vers le sergent qui lui avait adressé la parole tout a l'heure,l'empoigna par le col de la veste tout en tirant de sa poche un shiruken dont elle planta légèrement la pointe dans le coup de son adversaire .tout s'était fait dans le silence le plus complet,et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à luffy pour dire"sanji,j'ai faim**".

**Tamara****: **Dégagez d'ici tout de suite,toi et tes chiens

**Sergent**:Et Bien? qu'attend tu pour me tuer,sale vipère!

**Tamara**:La vipère n'attaque que si elle se sent en danger .et là elle est vraiment dangereuse,et son venin est mortel. Hors,je ne me sent nullement en danger avec des incapables comme vous...alors dégagez!

**Sergent**:Héé,au moins tu as de la repartie...héhéhé....bien,on va dire que tu t'en sors a bon compte...tu as gagné,je m'en vais...mais après sa,tu te doute bien que je vais augmenter ta prime. ON S'EN VAS!

**Tamara**:.............

**Luffy**:OOOAAAH!!T'es super balèze!!

**Tamara**:Qui es tu?

**Luffy**:Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy. Je suis Pirate.

**Tamara**:Un pirate Hein?

**Luffy**:Oui!Et Voici mes nakama!

**Nami**:Salut!T'es douée!!Tu chante super bien!

**Tamara**:^_^ Merci!

**Sanji s'approcha d'elle par derrière et entrepris de poser ses mains sur les hanches à Tamara,pour ensuite l'entourer de ses bras,et lui murmurer de doux mots à l'oreille.....mais il n'en eut pas le temps,car à peine avoir posé ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il se pris un violent coup de coude dans le ventre qui le fit tomber par terre,en croyant que c'était le coup de foudre qui l'avait percuté...**

**Tamara:**c'est un de vos potes ce guignol?

**Zoro réfléchit pour ensuite répondre négativement**

**Luffy**:HAHA!C'est notre cuisinier!Le meilleur de tout East-Blue!

**Zoro**:Un cuisinier Lubrique avec un sourcil enroulé...

**Sanji,qui s'était réveiller en entendant cela,commença à se battre avec zoro**

**Tamara émit un léger sourire,un peu gênée et s'avoua intérieurement qu'il s'agissait d'une sacré bande de coco**

**Robin**:Quoi qu'il en soit,vu que tu as terminé ton concert,et que tu semble etre du coin,cela te dérangerait-il de nous présenter un peu la ville?

**Tamara**:^_^,pas de problème,allons y !^_^

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Voilaaa!!! Fin du premier chapitre!!!Laissez vos impressions!!!J'accepte toutes les critique et en tient compte!!!

Merci d'avoir Lu jusqu'à la fin,et désole s'il y a d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

A Bientôt!!! Ninii-chan

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Chapter 2

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Salut à tous!!!! Vous êtes encore là ? Sa me fais plaisir ^^

Encore désole pour les erreurs du précédent chapitre

Clowsama:Merci de tes conseils,je vais essayer d'arrêter le langage théâtral

C'est partit

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

«Et bien ,tout d'abord,vous voici sur Songland,il s'agit d'une ile estivale,où la coutume veut que chaque pleine lune,des fêtes soient organisées la moindre des politesse serait de me présenter tout d'abord: Je m'appelle Tamara,j'ai 17 ans et je suis une chanteuse nomade. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur cette ile,la marine maltraitait les habitants,et les menaçait de les envoyer à impel down s'il se rebellait. Je n'ai pas supporté la vue de tous ces innocents blessés,et j'ai monter tout le village,ainsi que moi même,pour chasser ces quelques marines de cette ile. Depuis,j'y ais sédentarisé . J'ai pratiqué plusieurs arts de combats depuis que je suis enfant,ce que vous avez pu constater tout à l'heure lors de mon combat avec le sergent. Oula,je parle vraiment trop .désole»lança Tamara plutôt gênée

«C'est cool !!! Nous,nous sommes des pirates,avec Zoro,mon second,épéiste,alcoolique,dormeur et sans le moindre sens de l'orientation. Surement le plus débile de l'équipage»

«Oïoïoï» dit zoro d'un ton mi fatigué,mi énervé

«Lui,c'est notre coq Sanji!il cache un œil robotique sous sa mèche,enfin...c'est ce que je pense. il adore les femmes et cuisine suuuuuuuper bien!Et la,c'est notre médecin chopper!»

«Kyaaa il est trop mimiiii»

«IDIOTE!!!Je ne suis pas mimiiii»dit chopper en dansant la samba.

«héhé,on a aussi Robin,l'archéologue qui sait tout sur tout,Usopp,le canonnier au long nez,»

«Jvé te botter le cul ! Baka-luffy!»

«Héhé,et la charmante navigatrice,qui adore les mandarine et l'argent»dit luffy d'un air songeur.

«hé luffy,tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort? Nami n'est pas charmante du tout!» Dit zoro en se demandant comment son capitaine avait pus concurrencer Usopp avec ce mensonge.

«Ben moi je trouve que Nami est jolie voilà c'est tout t'es content?»annonça luffy en faisant une moue adorable

«Content non,mais choqué et hilare oui»

Tout rouge,luffy poursuivit «quand a moi,je suis le capitaine et futur seigneur des pirates.»

«Hihi,vous faites un joli équipage» sourit Tamara. «Vous me plaisez bien,sa vous tente d'aller faire un tour au parc aquatique demain ? »

«Ma foi,je n'y voit aucun inconvénient,mais j'aimerai savoir combien de temps le log pose met avant de se recharger?»Lança Nami,un peu hésitante.

«il met une semaine,mais ne vous en faites pas,cette ville vous plaira,j'en suis convaincu »

«hé!Tamara!»dit d'un ton neutre luffy

« Oui? »

« Tu veut être ma Nakama? »

« Oh! C'est gentil mais je ne craint de devoir refuser... »

« Quoi??Mais t'a pas le droit de me faire sa! »

« Non luffy,désole,mais j'ai un devoir envers cette ile,envers mon cœur,et envers mon honneur... »

« T'es louche toi!De quoi tu parles?»

« Je me doit de protéger cette ile,c'est le devoir que je me suis imposé,et une partie de mon trésor est enterré sur cette ile. Je doit le retrouver,il le faut! » dit Tamara,les poings serrés

« calme toi et raconte m'en un peu plus »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te raconter?Je te signale qu'on se connait depuis tout au plus 2 heures! »cria t elle

« fais moi confiance. »

Effectivement,elle ressentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance,dans son regard,tout se lisait,un regard déterminé. séduisant et déterminé. Elle ne devait pas être la seule a l'avoir remarqué...Dans sa tête,les idées se battaient. Devait elle tout lui raconter sur sa vie,a un parfait inconnu,ou bien cacher ses peines encore plus au fond de son cœ mit un terme à ses réflexions en lui racontant son enfance,pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux.

« tu vois ce chapeau?c'est un ami a moi qui me la confié,shanks... »

« Shanks??shanks le roux? »

« Oui...il me l'a prêter en me disant que je devrait le lui rendre lorsque je serait un vrai pirate. Cet homme c'est fait trancher le bras en me sauvant,et à présent,son chapeau est l'un de mes plus grand trésor...Avec...Enfin,voila. »

« Pour ma part...tu vois ce collier?c'est mon plus grand trésor,il représente le yin et le yang. La moitié Yin m'est revenue,et le Yang est allé avec mon ex-meilleures amie...Elle est maintenant décédé,et m'a laissé une lettre avant de mourir,me disant qu'elle avait enterré le yang sur l'ile,et que je devait retrouver l'autre moitié,pour la sceller avec la mienne... »Declara Tamara,d'un air nostalgique...

« Et si nous la trouvions?Accepterais tu de te joindre à mon équipage? »Dit luffy,le regard malicieux qui avait dut déteindre de Nami

Tamara répondit par un même regard « il manque encore une condition. Si jamais tu retrouvais mon collier,tu devrait également me défier en combat et me battre,pour que j'accepte de te rejoindre »

« hééé elle à du cran,cette fille »ria zoro

« gyaaaa LUFFY!!Si jamais tu blesse cette déesse,je te livre à la marine! »

« Marché conclut! »chuchota luffy a l'oreille de Tamara

« LUFFY!!! »Nami,ignorant ce que luffy lui avait chuchoté,fus prise d'un sentiment de jalousie,et pris luffy par l'oreille pour l'emmener dans un coin à l'écart du groupe

« Nami!Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

« Ben 'marché conclut',pourquoi? »

« Ah...sa va alors... »soupira Nami de contentement

« Nami,tu te sens pas bien?tu dois etre malade,tu sais quoi,je vais te porter jusqu'au bateau,chopper te soigneras,ah...d'ailleurs il sont déjà partis... »

« Non Luffy,je ne suis pas... »Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que luffy la pris dans ces bras et commença a avancer.

Étrangement,Nami ne voulait plus se séparer de lui...Elle préférait lui laisser croire qu'elle était malade,pour coller son visage sur son torse,et se laisser bercer par ses pas lents. Elle pouvait alors,pour la première fois,analyser son corps,dont elle ne s'était jamais intéressé. Luffy avait un corps de Dieu. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux très bien dessinés,son corps légèrement mâte était chaud,mais très doux...Elle sentait la formidable puissance de son capitaine,et tous les muscles qu'il possédait,et dont elle ne s'était jamais soucié,et comme par réflexe,elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son torse très lentement...Luffy rougissait,et allait accélérer le pas,en se disant que son cas devenait de plus en plus critique,mais cette sensation,ces frêles doigts qui le caressaient le mettait à l'aise. Cela lui plaisait,et il resserra encore plus son étreinte...Tous deux voulurent ,que ce moment ne finisse jamais...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

FIN!!

du chapitre 2 bien sur,cette fois,le LuNa commence à se mettre en place

Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes

A bientôt!!

Ninii-chan


	3. Chapter 3

/////////////////////////////////////////

Clowsama,Bachelor49,merci pour vos review

////////////////////////////////////////

Chapitre 3:Confusion

le soleil commença à se coucher avant que Luffy n'arrive au port...

« AAH!!Chopper!! »

« Luffy!qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est Nami ! Elle a un problème ! »

« Nami! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Mmh?? Non ce n'est rien Chopper! Je ne suis pas malade!,je n'ai vraiment rien,je t'assure! »

« Attends,je vais vérifier tout de même,non pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais... »sur ce,il pris son stéthoscope et le posa sur Nami

« Mmh effectivement tu n'a rien...ton pouls est assez rapide,et ta température corporelle légèrement élevée,mais pas au point d'être malade...tu dois avoir eu un coup de stress,une peur...ce n'est rien. »

« Tu voit! Bon,merci quand même Chopper! Et merci à toi, luffy. »dit Nami dans un elle se mit à la rambarde,à observer l'horizon .Une légère brise balayait ses cheveux et caressait son visage. Elle se sentait apaisée,et d'humeur pensive. Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment...Luffy,plusieurs mètres derrière elle,ne la quittait pas du regard. il pensait également,accoudé sur la rambarde opposée...

Nami ne le remarqua même pas. Pourtant,en général,la présence de son capitaine ne passait pas inaperçue. Mais là,il était relativement calme,concentré,silencieux...Ce moment où seul le vent et les flots se firent entendre, fut interrompus par des bruits de pas venant de la cuisine...

« Nami swaan!! tu veux un gâteaux ''spécial lady''? »

« Merci Sanji! »

« J'en veut!!! »dit luffy,l'air bestial et affamé

« Pas toi baka-Luffy!C'est ''spécial lady'' j'ai dit! »

« Sa me dérange pas moi!! Donne m'en!! »

« Va dans la cuisine!! »

« Yahoo!! »Sur ce,il pressa le pas vers la cuisine,sous le regard interrogatif de Nami ,qui se demandait depuis quand il était là...

« Nami-san? Quelque chose te tracasse? »dit sanji d'un air sérieux

« ...Non...Non non rien du tout,merci sanji kun »Et ceci dit, Nami alla dans sa chambre,et vit Robin avec Tamara

« Ah!! Nami!Comment fais t-on pour Tamara,ce soir,où va t elle dormir? »s'élança robin

« Mmh...Ecoutes,pour ce soir je pense qu'elle va dormir à la vigie...désolé mais c'est qu'on a pas de place,mais je vais aménager une place pour demain soir OK? »dit Nami dans un sourire

« Oui! Sa ne me dérange pas du tout,je préfère même pour tout vous dire...euu...Nami,dormir à la belle étoile sur le pont »ria Tamara

« Comme tu veux...mais s'il te plait,ne me vouvoie pas d'accort? »

« D'accord! » souria Tamara

« Eh , dis moi,si tu chantait un morceau spécialement pour nous tout à l'heure? Hein? »s'enthousiasma Nami

« Pourquoi pas! Mais dis moi,toi,tu est navigatrice c'est sa? »

« Oui! Pourquoi? »

« Hé bien j'ai également quelques connaissances météorologiques,pas assez pour être navigatrice,loin de là,mais disons que je sais prévoir la pluie et le beau temps...2 fois sur 3 »

« Haaa ?? Hé bien c'est super ça! hihi »

« Bon,ce n'est pas tout,mais je crois que c'est l'heure de diner... »dit Robin,comme pour mettre un terme à cette discutions légèrement ennuyeuse à son goût .Et sur ce,elle sortirent de la chambre pour aller sur le pont,où les garçons avaient installé une grande table .Le pont était très éclairé par des ampoules multicolores.

« whaaa! Les gars vous vous êtes surpassé là! Vous m'épatez! »

« aaah Nami swaaan je suis si heureux d'entendre cela!! »s'exclama sanji en sortant de la cuisine chargé de plats

« youhouuu!!! S-A-N-J-I S-A-N-J-I !! » s'écrièrent en chœur luffy et chopper

« you're the best ! »dit alors Usopp d'un air classe

« Hé! Tamara chwaaan!! Tu auras droit au premier plat,je te pris de choisir celui qui te plaira! »

« Chouette!! Merci Sanji !T'es cool comme mec! »et sur ce ,elle pris une grosse assiette remplit d'une entrecôte de veau, deux ou trois côtelettes,un bifteck et un verre de jus de fruit.

« Tamara-chwaan?? »

« Oui Sanji? »

« Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre....toute cette viande? »

« Absolument certaine! J'adore la viande!!! Il n'y a rien de mieux que de la viande pour me guérir de mes blessures après mes combats! »

« C'est décidé tu fais partit de l'équipage Tamara! »declara Luffy

« Pas encore Luffy! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai tu fais des combats! Tu sais faire du kendo? »s'anima zoro

« Évidemment ...euu...comment tu t'appelles déjà?Zoan...Zara...Zorha... »s'interrogea Tamara

« ZORO!!!RORONOA ZORO!! »s'énerva le bretteur,rouge de colère et terriblement vexé

« Ah oui c'est ça!désolé! »répondit Tamara gênée

« Oï Tamii-chwaan!! » se lova sanji

« Tamii?? »s'énerva Tamara

« Oui, c'est mignon tu ne trouves pas? »

« PAS DU TOUT! »

« Hum très bien...Désolé Tamara-chwan »

« ce n'est pas grave,qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? »

« Chantes nous une chanson ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai,Nami me l'avait déjà demandé...vous ne préférez pas après avoir diner? »

« Une avant et une après!! »cria Luffy

« Hihi,si c'est toi qui le demande Luffy,c'est d'accord »Ria Tamara

« Hein? »pensa Nami « Pourquoi si c'est Luffy qui le dit... »mais elle fut interrompue par Tamara qui s'adressa à tous.

« Alors?vous préférez une chanson dynamique ou plutôt douce? »

« Euu...Un peu des deux »dit bêtement Luffy

« mmh...pas de problème! C'est partit! »

''you took my hand

you showed me how

you promised me,you'd be around

uh huh

that's right

i took your words

and i believed

in everything

you said to me

yeah huh...

That's right...

If someone said three years from now

you'd be long gone

i'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

i knew...better

Cause you said forever

and ever

who knew […]

« Whaa c'est cool!!! »cria Chopper pleint d'étoiles

« T'as une super belle voix !Mais je ne dirais pas que tu chantes mieux que moi... »se venta Usopp

« ...Pas mal.... »fit zoro

« AAAH Tamara chwaaan que je t'aime!!! Ta chanson est aussi belle que toi,aussi belle que toutes les fleurs du monde réunies!! »

« Merci...Désolé mais...Je ...Enfin...Je n'aime pas trop les compliments...Donc ...On peut commencer à manger? »

« Ah!T'es comme Chopper! »réalisa luffy

« La peluche mimiii? Kyaa je l'adore!! »

« Bon! Bon apetit!! »cria le capitaine

Le diner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur,les eclats de rires et les blagues tordantes...vers minuit,sous les ordres de Nami,tout le monde partit se coucher et Nami s'isola un moment avec la jeune nouvelle...

« Bon Tamara! Tiens une couverture,tu te mets où tu veux,fais comme chez toi...Zoro sera à la vigie au dessus...si tu as un problème,vas le voir d'accord? »s'expliqua la rouquine

« Pas de problème!Ne t'inquiètes pas,tout ira bien! Merci encore! Oh et remercie Sanji pour ce délicieux repas! »

« Tu le lui diras toi,il adore lorsque une jolie demoiselle lui adresse la parole...Au fait,tu as un petit copain? »

« Hein?? »cria Tamara toute rouge

« Rooh sa va,une jolie fille comme toi avec une voix pareille doit avoir pleins de prétendant non? »

« Heuu non pas vraiment...et non je n'ai pas de petit ami... »

« Ah...Mais tu veux un conseil? »

« Mmmh? »

« Ne t'approche pas de luffy... »

« Ooh??la petite navigatrice aimerait-t elle son capitaine? »

« Je n'en sais rien...Plus j'y réfléchit et plus je me dis que c'est ça...Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être amoureuse...Je ne l'ai encore jamais été...Mais mes sentiments envers Luffy ne sont pas pareils que pour Zoro ou Sanji...Il m'a sauvé la vie...Je ne l'oublierais jamais...Mais depuis notre départ,Luffy a mûri,il a grandit,et son corps est devenu celui d'un homme,un vrai...Et puis,il réfléchit un peut plus aux conséquence de ses actes...Il fera un excellent seigneur des pirates,c'est certains!Maintenant,est-ce que je l'admire simplement...je ne sais plus où j'en suis,mais depuis ton arrivée j'y pense de plus en plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas,Luffy est la personne que j'aime le plus dans cet équipage pour le moment,car il est...sincère,spontané...mais il n'y a rien d'autre,tu peut me croire »ajouta t-elle dans un sourire.

« Très bien! Bonne nuit alors Tamara! »

« Bonne nuit,Nami... »

La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

./////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fin du chapitre 3!!

la musique que j'ai mise est la chanson « who knew » de Pink ,que j'adore( pas pink mais la chanson)

laissez vos impressions

a bientôt

Ninii-chan


	4. Chapter 4:

Salut à tous!

Bachelor49: Merci pour tes reviews,elles me font très plaisir et sa encourage à continuer.

Clowsama : Merci pour tes reviews également,qui m'aides à progresser. Effectivement,je vais vraiment m'appliquer pour ce chapitre et les suivants aux fautes d'orthographes,car quelques unes,sa passe,mais elles sont effectivement trop nombreuses et empêches même la compréhension du texte.

Pour le fait que Nami se dévoile à une fille qu'elle ne connait pas beaucoup,c'est en fait un peu le principe du psychologue,se confier à une personne inconnue,pour qu'elle ne puisse pas juger,et avoir un point de vue externe. Et puis c'est pour éviter de se faire enquiquiner avec ça par ses nakamas,elle ne se dévoile pas vraiment,elle à juste envie de faire le point sur ses sentiments,les avouer à quelqu'un peut beaucoup aider à y voir clair généralement ,l'ami lui va tout faire pour nous aider,elle,ne veut pas d'aide,simplement mettre au clair ses pensées qui l'obsèdes depuis quelques temps...

voilà,j'espere avoir été claire

Et tout de suite,le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapitre 4:Affrontement Nocturne

La nuit était magnifique. Le silence régnait,et les seuls bruits que l'ont entendaient étaient les ballottements du bateaux par les légers flots marins...Tamara pouvait profiter de cet unique plaisir,et préférait ne pas dormir,pour compter les indénombrables étoiles qui brillaient de milles feux là haut, et la pleine lune ,si immense qu'elle pensait presque pouvoir tendre les bras pour s'en saisir...Elle était légèrement recroquevillée,adossée à la rambarde,enveloppée dans une légère couverture...Elle ferma l'espace d'un instant les yeux,et se mit à se détendre,et repenser à sa journée,un sourire au lèvres...Et petit à petit,elle s'allongea et commença à s'endormir alors qu'une voix masculine vint la faire sursauter

« Qui es tu vraiment? »dit le bretteur,un katana à la main.

« Gloup! Zara! Tu m'as fait peur! »

« ZORO!!! »

« Chuuut!tu vas les réveiller... »répondit Tamara d'une voix peu assurée

« Bon,réponds »reprit l'homme aux cheveux vert

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »lança Tamara,le regard voulant s'échapper.

« Tu nous caches des choses ! »

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée non ? »

« Je ne parle pas de ça !J'ai le sentiment que tu ne nous as pas tout dis sur toi! Tu fais la faible fille plutôt timide,réservée,souriante,gentille...Mais je t'ai vu te battre après ton concert! J'ai vu le regard que tu as porté au sergent,un regard haineux et assuré, totalement différent de celui que tu as eu après être venue avec nous,qui était distant,hésitant , mais malgré tout joyeux...Tu acceptes directement de raconter toute ton enfance à luffy,de nous raconter ton histoire de Yin et Yang...Tu as dis à luffy que tu rejoindrais l'équipage si il retrouvait ton médaillon et qu'il te battait,alors que tu ne sais rien à notre sujet. Peut être sommes-nous des tueurs,et toi,tu viens d'un coup,comme pour perturber notre mode de vie. Et je jure que ce soir si tu ne me dis pas tout,je te tranche la gorge. »Dis Zoro d'un ton ferme.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de s'intéresser à la vie des gens,mais cette personne pouvait être dangereuse...voir très.

« ...Joli... »Dis Tamara dans un sourire traitre et sensuel

« Hein » Répondis zoro glacé par ce sourire qui reflétait la deuxième personnalité de la fille dont il avait parlé.

« Hé bien ,je dois avouer que tu es plutôt intelligent...C'est tout de même assez déconcertant de savoir que ma petite mascarade n'a pas bien marché... »Avoua t-elle lentement.

Elle se leva alors,arriva vers Zoro et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire...Nous allons nous battre,Mais pas sur le navire ,ça risquerait de réveiller les autres...Si jamais tu me bat ,je te raconterais absolument tout...Si en revenche tu perds,alors je quitterais le navire,et je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé,et que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrer...d'accord? »

« allons y »dit le bretteur en se reculant pour laisser de la distance entre elle et lui,et pour descendre sur l'île...

« Tout ce que je peut te dire pour le moment...c'est que tu n'as pas à me craindre. »avoua d'une faible voix la jolie chanteuse. L'épéiste lui,restait de marbre.

Une fois à terre,sur un terrain vague et quasi-désertique,les deux personnages se regardaient face à face,séparés par quelques mètres entre eux. Chacun se concentrait à présent,car le combat allait commencer. Tamara pris alors une dague caché dans l'une de ses chaussure,et en appuyant sur un bouton,elle se transforma en une lance,avec un manche en métal,et a son extrémité,la dague acéré qu'elle détenait il y a quelques instants.

Les deux personnages dégageaient une aura phénoménale.

En un bond ,elle l'élança sur Zoro, et tenta de le frapper avec la pointe de sa lance. Zoro para son attaque avec Wadô Ichimonji,car pour le moment il ne se battait qu'avec deux sabres, et la repoussa tant bien que mal,tres impressionné et deja fatigué,tout en se disant qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte:sa puissance dépassait largement ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Elle le rechargea,se stoppa quelques centimètres avant qu'il n'y ai eu contact, et fit un tour sur elle même pour mieux l'attaquer,et augmenter sa puissance. Le choc des lames produisait des étincelles .Zoro l'attaqua avec yubashiri. Elle évita le coup en une élégante pirouette arrière.

« t'es plus coriace que je le pensait »dit Tamara dans un sourire forcé,auquel Zoro ne répondit pas.

Il s'élança sur sa jolie adversaire pour lui faire un démon slash,qu'elle para ,mais avec énormément de difficulté. Elle reprit son souffle,accéléra vers l'homme,planta sa lance légèrement devant lui,se hissa et planta un formidable coup de pied dans sa tête,qui le fit tomber par terre,et saigner du nez et de l'arcade. Mais il se redressa rapidement. Alors,elle lâcha sa lance,et entreprit de se battre à mains nues .Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer,ses attaques avaient la même force que celles d'un homme...Non...Beaucoup plus puissantes que celles d'un homme...mais pas plus que Zoro ,qui lui attrapa le bras,le lui retourna,la mettant dans une position où il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire,la plaqua au sol et posa sa lame sur son cou,de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait perdu...

« ...Bravo Zoro...Tu m'as battu ! »déclara la jeune fille,visiblement très déçu et touchée par sa défaite.

« … si je t'ai battu, alors luffy te battra »répondis Zoro,toujours méfiant

« je lui ai en fait dit de me combattre, pour rajouter une condition au fait que je m'accompagne à vous...il faut dire que je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ce que vous soyez aussi fort...et puis il à l'air vraiment gentil... »ajouta t-elle l'esprit pensif.

« Il l'est...mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouille assez bien... »avoua Zoro en rougissant. Ce n'était pas son style de faire des compliments,bien au contraire !

« ...je t'en remercie Zoro. »conclu t elle dans un sourire charmeur,et sincère

« Et alors,tu compte ne pas t'accompagner avec nous ? Luffy ne le supporteras pas. »dit Zoro en essayant de ne pas revenir sur le sourire ravageur de la jeune fille qui le met mal à l'aise.

« Bah,de toute manière,il ne trouvera pas mon médaillon... »

« Racontes moi... »demanda Zoro,l'air sérieux et renfrogné.

« ...J'hésite... »

« Comment ça? »

« J'ai peur de te le raconter...c'est un souvenir assez difficile,et comme tu me la dit , je ne te connait pas assez bien... » Ajouta Tamara,hésitante

« Tu peut me faire confiance,je te promet » ajouta Zoro en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la demoiselle. Bizarre vous ne trouvez pas? Zoro lui même se demande encore pourquoi a-t il fait ce geste...En tous les cas,Tamara,visiblement rassurée,entreprit de lui raconter la stricte vérité,pour tenir sa promesse...et puis,qu'est-ce que cela changerait si Zoro le savait ou pas?

« Hé bien vois-tu Zoro,pour commencer,je ne suis pas une chanteuse nomade, j'ai toujours vécu sur cette ile,de ma naissance au jour d'aujourd'hui...cependant,nous avons également une coutume sur cette île...dés l'âge de huit ans,on enlève les garçons sur une autre île,et on les entraîne au combat. Les filles de huit ans,elles,doivent épouser un homme bien plus âgé qu'elles, et lui servir d'esclave jusqu'à la fin de sa vie,et pour elles ,leur vie devient un enfer quotidien... »raconta Tamara.

Elle essayait de rester le plus neutre possible...mais la douleur et la peine se firent sentir en elle,dans son regard...

« s'il te plait on peut remonter sur le navire?je me sentirait surement mieux » demanda la jeune combattante à son ex-adversaire

« ok... »

Et une fois sur le navire,tous deux assis côte-à -côte..

« pourtant les femmes qu'il y avaient cet après midi à ton concert semblaient heureuse !» répondit Zoro,visiblement touché par l'atrocité subie par les femmes.

« j'y viens. Depuis ma toute tendre enfance,à l'époque où j'ignorais encore tous ces traquenards,la vie pour moi ne pouvais être plus belle...j'avais une famille merveilleuse,des amis merveilleux...Et ma meilleure amie,Lili,avec qui j'avais un mois de différence,elle étant mon ainée. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien,et nous nous étions acheté un collier du Yin et du Yang,dont chacune prit une partie. Et pour le jour des huit ans de Lili, sa mère l'emmena quelque part sur cette vaste île,et j'appris trois semaine plus tard,par ma mère,qu'elle avait été marié de force à un homme odieux et dégoutant,qui voulais la...la... »

« Calme toi, ne pleure pas...écoute,si sa te fais si mal que ça,tu peut m'en parler demain » l'interrompis Zoro

il sentait la detresse en elle,et ce sentait tres mal a l'aise,il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un pleurer,surtout qu'elle lui rappelait un peu kuina,avec son allure d'amazone...

« Non sa va aller...snif,merci...et donc...cet horrible personnage tentait chaque jour de...la violer,la battre,la réduire à néant,et que elle s'était donc suicidée,n'en pouvant plus...Ma mère n'a pas supporté cela non plus,et a décidé de trouver une idée pour que je ne me marie pas...elle m'a donc déguisé en garçon .Elle m'avait coupé les cheveux,habillé comme un garçon,et il faut dire que le changement était radical ...elle a donc signalé au chef de l'île que jetait morte,mais que son 'neveu' était venu habiter chez elle,et qu'il aurait huit ans la semaine d'après. Tu te doutes bien que le 'neveu',n'était autre que moi,bien évidemment. Et jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans,je fut entrainé à même la chaleur dévorante du combat...Pourquoi jusqu'à onze ans ? Tout simplement car je suis une fille,et que ... mes ... formes,ont commencées à apparaître.J'ai donc été démasquée,et me suis échappée. J'etait néanmoins devenue le meilleur combattant de tous les garçons de l'île,et j'égalais même en combat les adultes...ce qui m'a permit de m'échapper plus facilement...A l'age de seize ans,je suis rentrée chez moi. J'appris que ma mère avait décédé d'un cancer,et je n'avais plus d'ami,les garcons commencaient à faire la difference entre homme et femme,entre maitre et esclave...et toutes les filles que je connaissaient étaient mariée... c'est là que j'ai décider de liguer toutes les femmes contre leurs maris. Il y a eu une guerre des sexe...d'où les femmes sont sortis gagnante,et donc que les hommes ont décidé de n'épouser que des jeunes filles majeur,et de faire le serment de ne pas les maltraiter. Voilà,c'est à peut près tout

« ...Oh..Désolé...ça a dut être dur... »Annonça Zoro,compatissant.

« Sa pour être dur,ça a été dur! Cela ne fais qu'un an que mes problèmes se sont terminé,et un an que je suis à la recherche du médaillon...»s'avoua Tamara

« Oh!c'est vrai ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de médaillon? »

« Ah oui,eh bien en fait,il est... »

« MAIS QUI FAIS AUTANT DE BRUIT ?!!»Cria Nami en sortant

« Oups!désolé Nami » lui répondit Tamara

« ZORO!! T'AS UNE MAUVAISE INFLUENCE SUR TAMARA !Dégage d'ici et retourne à la vigie! Et plus de bruit vous deux! »

« Oui...désolé »répondirent les deux en même temps. Zoro commençait à monter à la vigie quand il se fit rattraper.

« attends Zoro! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veut encore? »

« ...Je voulais te remercier »déclara doucement Tamara,gênée et rougissante.

« Hein ?»

« Tout d'abord,cela fait énormément de temps que je n'ait pas connut la défaite dans un duel...Sa remet les idées en place...Et puis...pour m'avoir écouté...sans rien dire...merci »lui dit Tamara avec son plus beau sourire,qui fit virer Zoro au rouge

« Ah...eu ben c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas »

« Bonne nuit »lui lança Tamara,avant de partir

« mouai,bonne nuit » souria Zoro à son attention,bien qu'elle ne le vit pas ,étant retournée...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

voilà! Un chapitre pour mettre au clair un peu plus l'histoire de Tamara...

pas de LuNa pour ce chapitre,mais les sentiments de chacuns vont etre plus exprimé dans le prochain chapitre,qui parlera essentiellement de nos deux couples.

laissez vos impressions,et à bientôt!

Ninii-chan


	5. Chapter 5

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Salut à tous et toutes! Une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonce radieuse( en tout cas ici à Marseille c'est la canicule),et bien que les ¾ du temps que je passe,est réservé aux révisions et a la plage(héé oui,l'avantage d'habiter à deux pas de la mer),je trouve un peu de temps pour écrire la fic!

Bachelor49:Merci pour ta fidélité et ta heureux mdrr,Zoro ne perdra JAMAIS aucun combat dans ma fanfic,il l'a promit,et il tient toutes ses promesses ;-)

quand à Clowsama,alala,tu me poses bien des problèmes mdrr. Non,je plaisante! Tes reviews sont très constructives et me font vraiment réfléchir!Alors encore merci!

Et puis,pour le fait que les filles sont forcées au mariage dés l'age de 8 ans,c'est effectivement ce qu'il se passe en Inde ou d'autres pays,chez certaines ne veut pas forcement dire que les maris sont pedophiles,c'est la tradition tout simplement,et certains maris sont tres gentils avec leur epouse...d'autre non...

Voili voilou,tout de suite,chapitre 5!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

«Kokaishi-san,c'est l'heure de se réveiller »murmura doucement Robin à l'attention de Nami.

« Mmmh...(baille).OK OK j'arrive... »répondit Nami

« Les garçons sont déjà debout eux,tu es la dernière à te réveiller »lui ajouta Robin

« Sérieux? »cria Nami,suivit d'un bondissement hors de son lit. Elle s'habilla en vitesse,se coiffa et sortie. Elle qui s'était donné comme bonne manière le fait qu'une ''demoiselle doit toujours se lever avant les hommes'', se sentit un peu honteuse,mais se refroidit directement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait la dernière à se lever. Il manquait encore à l'appel le bretteur,mais également Tamara. Elle était encore allongée par terre,enveloppée dans sa couverture.

«Tamara! Réveilles toi! Il est neuf heure et demi »chuchota doucement Nami

« Rrrroooon....pchiiiiii »fut l'unique réponse venant de Tamara

« Taaamaaaraaa! »commençait à perdre patience Nami

« Mmmh...Lili...Non... »

« Hein? Bon,c'est pas grave,Sanji-kun,apportes-moi un verre d'eau!»

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »grogna Zoro qui venait de se réveiller

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND AVEC CETTE FILLE!! Même Zoro se réveille avant elle!»Hurla Nami

« Calme toi Kokaishi-san! »tenta Robin

« Non! Sanji! De l'eau! »Cria la rousse

« Très bien Nami-san,tout de suite! »lança Sanji avant de courir vers la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau et le ramener à Nami

« Merci!Avec ça, si elle ne se réveille pas,j've bien embrasser Luffy moi tiens !»déclara Nami sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« ngh?»dit Luffy qui était un peu dans les vapes depuis quelques minutes, avant de voir le verre se vider de son contenu sur le visage légèrement bronzé qui se trouvait en face de la rouquine.

« ….... » gros blanc de la part de tout l'équipage,surprit de la réaction de Tamara(c'est à dire,aucune réaction,ou du moins juste un roulement sur le coté),car même Zoro n'a jamais résisté à cela. Tout à coup,on ressentit une ambiance très pesante, très lourde,très...sombre,planer au dessus de Nami,qui alarma immédiatement Chopper,qui alla se cacher en gueard point,Usopp faire le mort,Zoro qui s'éloignait très rapidement,accompagné de Sanji,et Robin fit comme si de rien n'était,et partit voir ses fleurs,feignant de vouloir les arroser.

« Que l'on m'aide à la virer par dessus bord immédiatement» déclara elle, le regard enflammé

« Pourquoi » répondit Luffy ,sérieusement

«Pour qu'elle prenne un bon bain! Bon,avec ou sans votre aide je la hisserait par dessus bord ! »

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang? Pourquoi tout ce raffut? C'est déjà le matin? » bougonna Tamara qui émergeait de son sommeil

« J'ai déjà entendu sa quelque part...enfin bref,toi,tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ma grande! »Reprit Nami en la tirant par l'oreille

« AÏÏÏ ça fais mal Nami! »se plaignit Tamara

« Héhé,Nami ne soit pas trop dure avec elle,soit plus gentille,sa te rend beaucoup plus belle! »Intervint porta soudainement son regard vers Nami,et la fixa intensément

«...Quoi?»répondit la navigatrice,visiblement gênée par le regard et les mots que lui adressait son capitaine

« Nami...tu peut venir avec moi s'il te plait cinq minutes »lui proposa son capitaine en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête l'endroit où ils allaient parler.

« ça ne peut pas attendre un peut je dois... »

« Non sa ne peut pas attendre »lui coupa t-il la parole

« Hein?euuh d'accord...j'arrive... »lui répondit la rousse très étonné tout de même par le ton presque suppliant qu'employait son capitaine

« Si quelqu'un d'entre vous essaye d'écouter la conversation,il le regrettera...Zoro,s'il te plait,ait l'œil... »

« ...Ne t'inquiète pas,c'est bon... »répondit le bretteur pas plus intéressé que ça,mais il comptait bien tenir la mission que lui afféra son capitaine

C'est ainsi que commença cette petite matinée,qui pris rapidement une tournure pour le moins inattendue...et dans la cuisine...

« Luffy,qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est grave? »demanda immédiatement Nami.

«Nami...il faut que l'on mette certaines choses au clair,d'accort? »répondit le capitaine en prenant la main de Nami dans la sienne ce qui la fit virer à l'écarlate.

« Hein? Comment ça? Je ne comprend... »

« D'accord ? »répéta le capitaine sur le même ton doux que le précédent.

« ….D'accord...»répondit Nami plutôt inquiète et intriguée.

« Bon,tout d'abord,cette fille,je veux la recruter,d'accord? Elle est bizarre et elle nous cache des choses,j'en suis sur,mais c'est une fille bien,je le sent. Il me la faut point final,donc je veux que tu deviennes vraiment amie avec elle,mais que tu restes sur tes gardes. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il s'avérait qu'elle nous trahisse et te fasse du mal. »

« Hein mais de quoi... »

« C'est clair? »insista t-il en resserrant sa main.

« Luffy... »

« Bien. Ensuite,je veux te demander d'aller lui dégoter quelques infos si tu peut...Enfin, voila, question d'en savoir plus sur elle »

« Oui... »répondit elle sans réfléchir.

En fait,elle ne pensait pas. Elle ressentait simplement la douceur mais la fermeté de la main de son capitaine,le contact qu'elle avait avec ses doigts. Elle sentait plusieurs coupures cicatrisés et elle était avide de toucher sous tous les recoins la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait,qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher,mais, il fallait finalement l'avouer, elle était terriblement amoureuse de lui, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, nuit et jour, à son sourire, son regard...Et ce matin, dés lors qu'il lui a dit qu'il voulait lui parler en privé,que c'était important, intérieurement,son cœur se mit à accélérer. Mais à quoi s'attendait t elle? A ce qu'il lui dise ''Nami,je t'aime,je t'ai toujours aimer et t'aimerais toujours''? Pff,un rêve de gamine,si c'était si important,elle aurait du se douter qu'il lui parlerais de la nouvelle!

« et enfin... »

« quoi? »

« Nami... »

« Oui et bien? »

« Euu...je voulais te demander...en fait...c'est que...ben... »bégaya Luffy.

« Luffy? Pourquoi tu es si gêné? Est-ce que ça va?»

« Rien je ne suis pas gêné! C'est juste que...tout à l'heure...Tu as dit...Que si elle ne se réveillait pas...tu...m'emb...m'embra... »

« T'embrasserait? »sourit Nami

« Moui... »réussit à dire Luffy rouge pivoine.

« Oui j'ai effectivement dit ça. Et bien? »continua la rousse,voulant taquiner son capitaine déjà extrêmement embarrassé.

« Tout d'abort je voudrais savoir pourquoi... »

« Pour plaisanter voyons! »mentit Nami

« Oui mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas Zoro ou Sanji? »

« pff mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer par là,j'ai dit ça comme ça! »dit Nami,commençant à s'inquiéter et voulant changer de sujet

« ...S'il te plait,soit sincère... »lui répondit-il le regard suppliant,qui fit fondre Nami sur place.

« Mais,mais,mais...je viens de te dire que...Non...Finalement,tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi...Luffy...je,je croit que... »

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH DEGAGE PAUVRE CON ! BAM! Je vais te tuer!! »cria Tamara de dehors

« Mince! Désolé Luffy,on reprendra ça plus tard si tu le veux bien! »lui dit la navigatrice presque soulagé que un incident arrive juste au bon moment. Luffy parut par contre très frustré et insatisfait. Mais il suivit la rousse vers l'extérieur...

«MAIS QU'EST-CE QU-IL SE PASSE ICI??»hurla Nami avant de voir que pour une fois,ce n'etais pas elle la plus effrayante sur le bateau mais Tamara »

« Euu...Tamara...Est-ce que ça va? »se radoucit elle,craignant que l'amazone ne reporte ses nerfs sur elle...

« JE VAIS TE TUER.....ZORO!!!!!!!! »

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fin du chapitre 5,n'hesitez pas sur les reviews,commentez,critiquez,merci et à bientot!


	6. Chapter 6

Chers lecteurs,désolé du retard ,mais j'ai eu des incidents technique sur mon pc,mais j'ai put vous concocter un nouveau chapitre, avant que mon pc ne soit reparé,sur le pc a mon frere. Bonne lecture!

Ninii-chan

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH DEGAGE PAUVRE CON ! BAM! Je vais te tuer!! »cria Tamara de dehors

« Mince! Désolé Luffy, on reprendra ça plus tard si tu le veux bien! »lui dit la navigatrice presque soulagé que un incident arrive juste au bon moment. Luffy parut par contre très frustré et insatisfait. Mais il suivit la rousse vers l'extérieur...

«MAIS QU'EST-CE QU-IL SE PASSE ICI??» Hurla Nami avant de voir que pour une fois, ce n'etais pas elle la plus effrayante sur le bateau mais Tamara »

« Euu...Tamara...Est-ce que ça va? » Se radoucit-elle, craignant que l'amazone ne reporte ses nerfs sur elle...

« JE VAIS TE TUER.....ZORO!!!!!!!! »

« Sanji...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Chuchota Luffy à l'oreille du dragueur.

_Pour le savoir, revenons en arrière, au même moment où Luffy parlait à la rouquine, sur le pont... _

« Nami...Tu peut venir avec moi s'il te plait cinq minutes »lui proposa son capitaine

« ça ne peut pas attendre un peut je dois... »

« Non sa ne peut pas attendre »lui coupa t-il la parole

« Hein?euuh d'accord...j'arrive... »lui répondit la rousse

« Si quelqu'un d'entre vous essaye d'écouter la conversation,il le regrettera...Zoro,s'il te plait,ait l'œil... »

« ...Ne t'inquiète pas,c'est bon... »répondit le bretteur avant que le capitaine ne claqua la porte derriere lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Alala il a quelque chose en tête lui »soupira Usopp

« Huhuhu,le capitaine joue bien son jeu »Ria Robin, suivit d'un sourire complice de la part de Tamara, qui montrait qu'elles savaient toutes deux quelque chose, que les autres ignoraient.

« Attends voir...Quest-ce-que vous mijotez toutes les deux là? »compris Zoro

« Mais rien du tout mon cher »répondit Tamara. Bon, je reviens dans quelques instants...

« Ah mince! J'ai oublié mon lance-pierre dans la salle de bain! » s'écria Usopp avant de foncer vers la salle bain, tandis que la jolie combattante se dirigeait vers la chambre des filles.

« Elle te manque déjà Bretteur-san? Je ne te pensait pas aussi impatient... »souris la brune

« Tss...mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et ne dit pas d'âneries »répondit l'épéiste en détournant le regard , et les joues légèrement rougies.

Usopp pendant ce temps, avait retrouvé tant bien que mal son lance-pierre, et partit dans son atelier. Peu après, Tamara sortit de la chambre avec un short kaki, un tee shirt blanc, ainsi qu'un ensemble de sous vêtements blanc. Elle se dirigea ainsi vers la salle de bain, et claqua la porte .

Là, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, qu'elle referma à clef.

« Mmh...Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien! Leur salle de bain est vraiment géniale »dit Tamara,pendant que l'eau chaude tombait fortement sur son visage, et dont la chaleur embuait tous les moindres recoins de la douche. Tandis que sur le pont...

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutes ces deux la »trépigna Zoro

« Oh! Bretteur-san s'inquiéterait-il pour la magnifique chanteuse que nous venons de rencontrer? »

« Baka, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes fesses si tu veut pas qu'on s'inquiète aussi pour toi, comme avec le CP9, archéologue de mes deux! »cria Zoro à l'encontre de Robin, visiblement touché par la remarque qu'avait faite la doyenne du navire, les joues très empourprées. N'importe qui pouvait lire la gène sur le visage de l'épéiste.

« Raaaah??? Zoro comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Robin-chwan!! Tu vas le payer très cher marimo !! » Hurla Sanji après Zoro, avant de s'élancer sur lui pour le frapper d'un grand coup de pied!

« TA GEULE! Espèce de cuistot lubrique! Je lui parle comme je veux! Arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres toi aussi! »

« Il n'a pas tord...Merci beaucoup Coq-san, mais je pense que tu devrais laisser bretteur-san tranquille pendant un moment...il a besoin de mettre aux clair ses pensées... »souris Robin, pas du tout affecté par les mots de Zoro. Elle avait décidé de le taquiner, et elle n'allait pas en rester là.

« Mais Robin-chwaaaan!! je ne peut pas le laisser te parler ainsi! » supplia Sanji

« ...Tu sais quoi? J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un bon café. » Changea t-elle.

« D'accord Robin-chwan... » se désola-il, laissant ainsi sur le pont seulement Robin et Zoro.

« Huhuhu….Zoro... »Ria la brune

« Gloups...Quoi encore »s'inquiéta Zoro, et voulant à tout prix échapper au sujet de la ''pseudo-relation'' qu'il puisse y avoir entre Tamara et lui.

« Non je voulais simplement de dire que Long-Nez-kun avait cassé une de tes altères ce matin. »avoua Robin.

« QUOI?!! Où est-il? »cria Zoro

« Hé bien,il a dit qu'il cherche son lance pierre... »

« ...à la salle de bain merci! »ajouta-il avant de s'élancer a la recherche du canonnier

« pfff ils en font du bruit dehors! On ne peut vraiment pas prendre sa douche tranquille! » s'énerva Tamara, avant de sortir de la douche à la recherche d'une serviette car il y en avait raz-le-bol de tout ce vacarme!

« Hé Usopp! Jte promet que tu va le pay...pa...p...p...ppppp...poitrine ?? »Cria Zoro avant d'avoir poussé la porte de la salle de bain,et d'y trouver Tamara complètement nue, légèrement penché pour ramasser une serviette par terre. Ils restèrent un petit moment, tous deux tétanisé et mort de honte, surtout pour la jolie brune.

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH DEGAGE PAUVRE CON ! BAM! Je vais te tuer!! » Hurla t-elle en lui lançant dessus tout ce qu'elle trouvait par terre...Y compris ses sous-vêtement, dont le soutient-gorge resta accroché au bretteur qui s'était déjà enfui sur le pont en multipliant les excuses, horriblement gêné .Sauf qu'une fois sur le pont, Nami et Luffy étaient sortis, Nami avait hurlait quelques chose, mais il n'eut rien entendu, car son cerveau était brouillé par la vision qu'il a eut...Très jolie vision cela va s'en dire, mais il ne voulait pas y penser...il ne voulait plus y penser...mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et lorsqu'à peine il se retourna, il revit le même visage qu'il y avait quelques instants, mais dont le corps était à présent couvert par une serviette, avec un regard plus qu' haineux, qui s'approcha à pas rapide vers lui

« JE VAIS TE TUER.....ZORO!!!!!!!! »Hurla Tamara

« Sanji...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »chuchota Luffy à l'oreille du dragueur

« je ne sais pas vraiment,mais vu le soutient-gorge qu'il a accroché à son épaule,il va passer un sale quart-d'heure »lui répondit-il. Pendant ce temps, Zoro essayer de reprendre ses esprits, pour s'expliquer a Tamara

« b...bon...écoute...je suis...vr...vraiment désolé...excuse moi je n'ai pas fait exprès je...je...je... »

« J'en ai rien à cirer de tes histoires, à toi de m'écouter, soit je te casse la figure et on n'en parle plus...soit tu ne m'adresse plus la parole » Fit Tamara,les poing serrés de rage. Elle pose ainsi un cruelle , le viril, qui ne se fait frapper par personne, ni par un homme, ni par une femme, réduit à choisir entre son honneur ou cette fille. Pff, qu'elle idée, évidemment qu'il préfère sauver son honneur! Qu'elle ne lui parle plus, si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

« ...OK, éclate moi la gueule... »dit Zoro en fermant les yeux. Apparemment, sa bouche disait le contraire de ce qu'il pensait...

« HEIN? Hé marimo! Tu te sent bien? »S'anima Sanji

« Je l'ai mérité, je ne voit pas pourquoi je renoncerait à accepter mon erreur, ainsi que ses conséquence, et en plus de ne plus lui adresser la parole. »fit calmement Zoro, qui s'assit par la suite ,en tailleur.

« Hé bien? Qu'est-ce que t'attend? Vas-y, frappes-moi! » continua-t-il

« waouh, c'est bien la première fois que je voit Zoro réagir ainsi. »S'étonna Nami

« C'est bien la preuve qu'il commence à apprécier Tamara, et qu'il ne veut surtout pas se disputer avec elle »Ajouta Robin.

« BON TU TE BOUGES! »cria Zoro écarlate , pour éviter que Robin n'en rajoute encore, il avait eut sa dose pour aujourd'hui.

« ….Non...c'est bon... »se résignât-elle

« HEIN? » s'écria tout l'équipage

« Casse toi c'est oublié pour le moment »termina-t-elle

« mouai...T'es encore rancunière... »ajouta Zoro, essayant de continuer à détendre la situation.

« Evidemment, je ne peut pas laisser ça couler, mais... »

« Mais quoi? »

« Je t'ai trouvé super mignon quand t'a fait ton discours là. »souris la jeune fille en rougissant

« Quoi???Zoro mignon? C'est la meilleure! Vous êtes bizarre vous deux! »Zoro

« Vous vous ressemblez »Intervint enfin Chopper

« qui se ressemble s'assemble »conclut Robin

« bon ça suffit j'en ai marre je part! »Finit par dire Zoro écarlate.

« Zoro... »ajouta d'une voix très mielleuse Tamara

« hmmm? Quoi? »

« Tu n'as rien oublié? »continua t-elle avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui fit instantanement rougir Zoro...decidément,il en avait plus que marre de rougir à cause de cette femme!c'est fatiguant

« qu...qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore? »demanda t-il avant de se prendre une grosse gifle qui le fit tourner de l'œil

« je sais que mon soutient-gorge te plait, mais est-ce que...tu pourrais me le rendre!!! »lui répondit-elle avant de le retirer d'elle même.

« AARG desolééé!! fouuu mais j'en ai marre!! ne m'approche plus pour le moment s'il te plait j'en ai plus qu' assez de faire des gaffes! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous là je ne comprend pas trop »intervint Luffy

« ….C'est assez compliqué »souris Tamara

« ….C'est rien du moment que vous vous entendez mieux » ria Luffy

« Oh oui...tu ne peut pas savoir a quel point on s'entend lui et moi, hihi. Bon, c'est pas tout,mais un conseil,prenez vos affaires, on va faire un tour au parc d'attraction! »Ajouta La chanteuse.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fiou,un long chapitre,la veille du brevet héhé!

Bachelor69: Encore merci pour tes review!! sa encourage à continuer!

Clowsama: J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les espaces apres les virgules lol,satisfait ?

J'espère que vous avaient tous et toutes apprécié ce chapitre

bizz,Ninii-chan

////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	7. Chapter 7

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chers lecteurs lectrices,j'espère que vous passez un agréable moment,et que vous etes prets a lire le chapitre 7 de « C'est ça,la vie d'un pirate! »

Héhé,je souhaite également a chaque personne qui passe des examens de les réussir,que ce soit les résultats du baccalauréat ou même du brevet. En ce qui me concerne?J'attends impatiemment les resultats le 10 juillet !Je souhaite bonne chance à tous et toutes!

Clowsama:Encore merci pour tes remarques,lol,j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon maximum pour satisfaire les lecteurs du mieux que je peut!

Bachelor49:Encore merci de ta fidélité,ça fais a chaque fois très plaisir ,merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!voici tout de suite le prochain chapitre!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapitre 7:complicité

_Depuis les récents événements, Zoro est complètement chamboulé. Il ne fais que penser...Penser à quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui ?... Cela ne lui ressemble pas! Ce n'est pas le Zoro de d'habitude...Et Robin l'a bien compris...Elle en a même compris la raison, et a décidé de torturer le bretteur._

_La tension est assez palpable d'ailleurs en ce moment, entre les membres de l'équipage. Depuis la rencontre avec la «pseudo-nakama», Luffy se découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, la facette ''tendu...gêné...'', La nouvelle sème la zizanie chez Zoro, et Nami ne fait que rêver, lascive. Il fallait donc un peu de temps pour se changer les idées, ou les approfondir... _

« Allez les gars ! Vite vite on y vas! »cria Luffy fou de joie

« Hihi... en voilà un pleins d'entrain ! Pas comme l'autre pervers » dit Tamara en visant Zoro

« Tsss...si moi je suis pervers, alors l'autre blond il est quoi hein ? »tiqua Zoro

« Sanji est délicieux! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles! »repondit Tamara

« Délicieux... Oui oui ...Et toi il te voit comme de la viande fraiche, si tu veut mon avis... »ria t'il

« Je ne veut pas de ton avis. »dit sèchement Tamara

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?Moi j'essaye d'être gentil et tu fou tout par terre!! j'en ai marre de passer pour le méchant alors que j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peut pour me faire pardonner quand que je t'ai vu....hum...heuu ...depuis...heuu... »continua Zoro qui rougissait de plus en plus .

« OUI bon ça va!Et moi tu y a pensé ? Tu crois que c'est facile de pardonner un homme qui m'a vu nue sous ma douche en quelques heures, et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? T'es pas mon mari que je sache ! »Lui cria t-elle

« QUOIIII??? MARIMO QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS?? »hurla Sanji retenu par Usopp.

« Oh! T'es pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? J'ai pris l'avantage sur toi cette fois »souris narquoisement Zoro

« SALAUD! Clac! »s'écria Tamara avant de lui foutre une bonne baffe et de partir à l'arrière du bateau les larmes aux yeux...personne n'avait vu qu'elle pleurait. Mais lui s'en doutait.

« Marimo...je ne te pensait pas aussi idiot... »dit sanji calmement,une clope a la bouche.

« Tsss.... »

« Zoro... »dit doucement Luffy

« mmh? »

« T'as intérêt à aller t'excuser, et le plus rapidement seras le mieux. »finit t-il, l'air très sérieux.

Voyant ce regard, Zoro compris qu'il avait vraiment gaffé, et qu'il devait pour une fois écouter son abrutit de capitaine, qui n'avait pas tord...et il partit la rejoindre à l'arrière du bateau, alors que le capitaine entraina sa navigatrice dans la cuisine pour qu'elle termine ce qu'elle avait commencé...

Zoro vit Tamara, assise, repliée sur elle, la tête entre les genou et les bras croisée. Il alla alors s'assoir à coté d'elle et entendit quelques petits reniflements...

« Heuu »tenta-t-il en se grattant l'arriere de la tete.

« Non pas de ''heuu''! Écoute, tout ce que je veut, c'est que tu t'éloigne de moi, que tu n'essaye pas de me parler, surtout si c'est pour me faire encore plus mal que ce que j'ai déjà enduré par l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a seulement deux jours, l'homme que j'ai cru pouvoir apprécier, l'homme qui m'a battu et humilié en duel alors que je l'avait défié, l'homme qui m'a vu nue et qui s'en vente auprès des autres! Hé bien vas-y Zoro! Dis le!Snif, dis à tout le monde que tu m'as battu, que tu m'a vu nue !mais ne me parle plus... »Finit Tamara les yeux en larmes, le nez rouge et la colère se lisant sur son visage...

« ça, ça ne va pas être possible... »répondit-il sérieusement, les bras croisés.

« ...Snif »

« Si je ne dis rien, je le regretterait certainement toute ma vie...Alors je vais m'excuser, et je vais le faire jusqu'à ce que tu puisse me pardonner »

« ça,ça va être dur... »

« Je sais...J'ai été nul...Mais autant tout te dire, J'en ai marre! Cela fais à peine deux jours qu'on se connait et tu... Tu...Tu exerces déjà sur moi ...Une certaine... Fascination...C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fais cet effet la...Tu es une fille forte, autant mentalement que physiquement, effrayante...Et cela me donne envie de te défier, de t'embêter...En fait, j'aime bien te voir bouder...Mais pas mal au point de pleurer. »dit Zoro en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tamara releva la tête et le regarda comme si elle découvrait un nouveau Zoro.

« C'est quoi ce que t'es en train de faire là ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Je te le dis tout dessuite elle est bidon. »Répondit la jeune fille en souriant légèrement.

« Non...Pas une déclaration d'amour...De toute façon je ne suis pas doué pour ça...Enfin,je veux dire que je ...,Je t'explique simplement...Je te promet que si je t'ai fait mal...çe n'était pas intentionnel...Je voulais juste pour une fois faire marronner l'autre cuistot lubrique avec sa spécialité à lui! Lui qui parle tout le temps de filles , hé bien voilà que...que...hum enfin bref...donc je m'excuse du plus profond de mon cœur, je te jure! Tu peut me faire confiance, je n'ai aucune arrière pensée , quand je te vois, je vois simplement une formidable et respectable combattante, qui combat pour ses rêves, et qui sait, peut être une futur nakama. » Termina Zoro avec son plus beau sourire

« ... »Tamara ne répondit rien...Elle ne fit que le regarder intensément dans les yeux.

« ...S'il te plait dis quelque chose... »s'inquiéta Zoro

« ...merci. »lui souris t'elle

« hein »

« c'était vraiment...très joli...très très joli...sa m'a plut et sa m'a redonné...le sourire » sourit sensuellement Tamara, en s'approchant lentement de Zoro, avec un regard brillant, et une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux verts. Elle s'approcha...lentement...sensuellement...très dangereusement pour Zoro. elle posa ses mains derrière le cou de Zoro, envoya ses cheveux en arrière,ferma les yeux et approcha son visage de celui de Zoro.

« Gloup...Qu'est-ce que tu fais...Attends...Je... »Bégaya le bretteur fumant des oreilles, les joues rouge-sang, les mains tremblantes et le regard peureux. Mais malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, et d'attendre...attendre quoi ? Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils auraient dut...ahem...il décida alors d'ouvrir un œil, et il trouva face à lui Tamara,qui essayait tant bien que mal de se taire pour étouffer son fou rire. Elle pleurait de rire , et quand Zoro avait ouvert un œil curieux, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, elle le lâcha, et se roula de rire par terre. Zoro se sentit horriblement gêné, et ne sachant qu'est-ce qu'il se passait.

« Hé mais tu vas arrêter un peu de rire comme une vache! J'ai pas tellement envi que tout le navire vienne ici OK? »bougonna Zoro.

« Hi...hihi...snif...ok...huu...haha désolé.... »Ria t-elle. Zoro soupira d'exaspération. En même temps...ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir rire aux éclats.

« Putain mais t'es pas possible comme fille toi! »souris Zoro, quand même encore un peu gêné. Là,Tamara s'arrêta de rire, se retourna vers Zoro, se rapprocha de lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire:

« Hii...si t'aurait vu ta tronche! On aurait dit que t'allait te prendre une raclée par ta mère tellement t'avait peur! Mais je savais que t'allait pas me repousser!tu vois, t'es vraiment un pervers

Zoro ! »Souris la chanteuse.

putain elle était vraiment intelligente cette fille...trop intelligente. Elle lui plaisait vraiment ! Alors qu'ils se relevèrent tous les deux, Zoro la souleva dans ses bras en s'approchant de la rambarde.

« Non...Non Zoro, si tu fais ça je...Zoro arrête non !!!!HIIIIIIIII !!! PLOUF! »Cria Tamara avant d'être lancé a la mer. Celle-çi remonta à la surface qu'elle frappa de la main en jurant Zoro qui était mort de rire et la regardait d'en haut.

« Tu vas le payer Zoro! »Le menaça t'elle en boudant comme une enfant.

« J'attends que ça ! »lui répondit t-il avant de lui lancer l'échelle pour qu'elle remonte.

« fouu je te boude ! Maintenant je vais devoir reprendre ma douche...j'en ai marre! »fit-elle dans une moue adorable. Finalement il s'en était bien tiré, et il en était plutôt fier!

« Bon attends je vais boire un coup j'en ai bien besoin ! »Lui dit il avant de s'élancer vers la cuisine .

« Attends je viens aussi ! »le rattrapa t-elle. Sauf que devant la cuisine, Zoro poussa brusquement la porte, et Nami,qui était adossé à celle-ci, tomba soudainement à la renverse, sur Luffy, qui était face à elle, et qui tomba également. Zoro et Tamara regardaient la scène...plutôt impudique, il faut l'avouer.

« Oh merde... »dirent Zoro et Tamara en même temps...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

FIN du Chapitre a tous de votre lecture,byebye!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	8. Chapter 8

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hey! Salut a vous cher lecteurs !! Vous allez bien ? Prêts a lire un nouveau chapitre ?le moment que vous attendez tous arrive,le chapitre 8 est en ligne!!

Résultat du brevet: Obtenue avec mention Très Bien. Super heureuse quoi!

Clowsama:Ce chapitre ne met en place que du LuNa,donc c'est bon pour toi !Et bizarrement je sens que c'est là que je vais me faire le plus engueuler par toi...lol,enfin,tout ce que tu dis m'aides énormément à progresser,et BACHELOR49, toi,tu m'aides à avoir envi de continuer,sa fais super plaisir!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapitre 8: Audace...

« Euu je croit que je vais remettre ma boisson à plus tard.... »dit Zoro, impressionné par son capitaine et honteux de se trouver là ''au mauvais moment''.

« Hum...Moi aussi...On y va Zoro? »Dit Tamara également gêné...Il faut dire que la scène était assez audacieuse:Nami allongé sur luffy avec un bras autour de sa tête et l'autre sur son torse, la jupe tres relevée, les jambes écartées et l'une des jambes emmêlée avec celle de Luffy, qui avait la chemise toute ouverte, et qui lui avait les deux mains accrochées aux fesses de la rousse, et l'autre jambe sur celle de Nami également, et le visage à deux centimètre de celui de la navigatrice. Quand Zoro claqua la porte, Nami et Luffy ne bougèrent même pas...Ils étaient comme pétrifié...Chacun se regardant dans les yeux...Pour s'admirer un peu plus, que ce qu'ils avaient déjà l'occasion de voir.

_Quelques instants avant, Nami avait avoué à Luffy qu'elle l'aimait. Ensuite elle pris un verre d'alcool car elle en avait bien besoin, et maintenant ils étaient face à face, yeux dans les yeux .Ils sortirent ensuite sur le pont pour retrouver les autres et se préparer à aller au parc d'attraction...Héé oui,vous me prenez pour une sadique,pour ne pas vous montrer la scène de la déclaration? Bon, aller, je suis de bonne humeur, on va faire un petit flash back juste pour vous._

_Flash back_

« Luffy qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps...J'aime pas trop ça. »Dit Nami hésitante, après que son capitaine l'ait emmené dans la cuisine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je redeviendrait comme avant dés que je saurait ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure »

« Mais pourquoi tu insistes tant que ça ! »

« Pour confirmer quelques chose »

-H_ein ? Confirmer? De quoi il parle -P_ensa Nami

« Hum...Bon hé bien soit...Non et puis zut. Désolé Luffy, je croit que...Je crois que je n'ai pas le courage de t'avouer. J'ai peur que tu...enfin que je...mais tu sais...non... »bafouilla Nami

« Calme toi Nami! Pourquoi t'es dans tous tes états ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux dire ! »

« Luffy...Promets moi que si je te le dit...cela ne changeras rien...je ne veux pas que tu t'énerve...ou que notre amitié soit gâché par ma petite bêtise »

« Ne t'inquiète pas,pour tout l'or du monde,je ne te ferais jamais rien, je l'ai promit au vieux au moulin .Hihihi... »Dit Luffy en souriant niaisement

« Luffy je t'aime »Déclara Nami écarlate

« hihi...hein? »se figea Luffy

« Je t'en supplie ne me force pas à le répéter, c'était déjà assez difficile à dire olala je sais pas quoi faire excuse moi »Dit t-elle toute gênée avant de se diriger vers le frigo, de prendre une bouteille d'alcool et de la vider cul-sec d'un trait.

« OAH!! Arrête Nami ça va pas ? On boit pas comme ça! Tu va te tuer ! »

« NAAN!! J'zui une pirate! Et j'rezizte autant que Zooroo! Hips! »

« Mais pas une bouteille de deux litre cul-sec! T'es bourré déjà ! Vas t'assoir quelques minutes . »

_Nami s'allongea quelques instants sous la vigilance de Luffy qui pensait énormément à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire...Il ne fut sortit de ses pensées que par un énorme'' plouf'' venant de dehors._

« Merde il y a quelque chose qui est tombé à la mer dehors...Pff les gars ne s'amusent que quand je ne suis pas là »Fit- il dans une moue très mignonne.

« Ouille ma tête... »fit Nami en se réveillant.

« Ah Nami !ça va mieux ? »

« Oui...Merci..Écoutes je sais pas quoi dire pour tout à l'heure. Je...Je t'aime énormément Luffy! Tu es ce que j'aime le plus au monde, la raison qui me pousse à vouloir continuer de vivre en tant que pirate, mais seulement dans ton équipage car je ne pourrais être une autre pirate que celle du chapeau de paille...Si innocent...Si gentil...Si drôle...Si sensible... Fort... Instinctif...Beau...Si...Extraordinaire. Je...Je ne fais pas exprès je t'assure, mais t'aimer me donne une force et une joie immense car je sais que tu es certainement l'être le plus étrange de la planète, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, tu ne pourras jamais être méchant...On peut te faire confiance, et je ne peut jamais douter de toi...Sans doute l'une des qualités quasi-inexistante chez un homme. Je ne suis pas comme ces filles qui disent « la première fois que je t'ai vu,je t'ai tout de suite aimé » Non, je t'ai aimé en apprenant à te connaître. A connaître tes qualités et tes défauts...Voila. c'est tout. »En finissant cela, elle alla s'appuyer contre la porte quand Zoro la poussa, et la rousse tomba sur Luffy.

_Fin du flash back_

« Euu Luffy... »Dit Nami avec un sourire honteux.

« ... »Lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« Luffy... »Redis Nami, toujours gênée.

« ... »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais...Cesser de me presser les fesses comme des mandarines s'il te plait ? »continua Nami toute rouge.

« ...Mmh ?Gyaaa désolé »Dit Luffy en gigotant ses mains de en l'air tellement il était gêné.

« Pfiou, bon écoute je suis horriblement confuse, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur toi je regrette vraiment excuse moi. Excuse moi pour tout d'ailleurs... »dit Nami avant de retirer ses mains du cou de son capitaine pour les poser sur ses épaules, avant de s'en servir d'appuis pour se relever. Mais luffy lui attrapa le bras pendant son mouvement.

« Non attends...Restes...Restes comme ça... »Lui dit-il, avec un regard confus qui voulait dire que lui-même n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça et d'avoir agi ainsi.

« Luffy... »Continua Nami, les yeux écarquillés. Son capitaine l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement qui dura quelques secondes. Il faut le comprendre, c'est la première fois que Luffy agit ainsi. Il se détacha d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Nami...Moi aussi je t'aime...Mais différemment de toi, je t'ai aimé dés que je t'ai vu. C'est pour quoi je t'ai recrutée, je t'ai aidé sur ton ile, j'ai promit de te faire toujours sourire, et de t'accompagner dans la réussite de ton rêve. Mais je pensait que...M'occuper de ça...Me dévierait de mon but...Car tu es aussi importante que mon rêve, Nami, et je t'aime...Je t'aime énormément... »Il fut coupé par sa navigatrice qui l'embrassa fougueusement, alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur le parquet de la cuisine. Le capitaine pris alors son chapeau, et l'enfonça sur la tête à Nami,de manière à cacher leurs deux visages...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Et voilà! Un court chapitre,mais qui en dit beaucoup sur Luffy et Nami...C'est un nouveau départ dans cette fanfiction. Au chapitre 8,la relation commence a s'établir,mais certains conflits apparaitrons surement,alors retenez votre souffle,le couple LuNa vous réserve bien des surprises...


	9. Chapter 9

Et me voilà aprés une longue absence!! d'abord les vancances a l'autre bout du monde, puis la preparation a la rentré, et je me suis dit que j'avais besoin d'encore un peu de temps libre... Je reprend maintenant la fanfic avec le chapitre 9!! Bye!!

Chapitre 9: Conflits Intérieurs...

Sur le pont....

« pff je me demande bien ce que font Nami et Luffy! Ca va faire 20 minutes qu'ils sont la dedans... Je m'ennuit sans mon capitaine! »soupira Tamara

« Croit moi, Tu ne veux pas le savoir... »repondit Zoro,en souriant et regardant le ciel

« Pardon ?Peut etre que tu as l'esprit tordu ,mais pas Luffy! C'est encore un être à l'esprit pure et innocent! »lui dit Tamara,les point sur les hanches et faisant une moue adorable avec la bouche.

« Si tu le dis...Moi je sais qu'il à un faible pour Nami... »dit il aussi lasse

« Je le sais bien aussi ! Seulement... »dit elle,en détournant la tête

« Seulement? »répondit-il en relevant la tête vers elle et d'un coup assez intéressé

« J'ai un peu de mal à me l'avouer... »

« Pourquoi ça ? »toujours intéressé

« Ben tu sais...J'aime beaucoup Luffy et... »

« J'aurais du m'en douter ok Stop sa suffit! Si tu veux parler de tes histoires de Love, vas voir Robin mais ne m'en parle pas je te rappelle que pour l'instant tu n'est rien sur cet équipage, tu n'en fais même pas encore partit alors garde tes distances,et puis de toute manière Luffy ne voudras jamais d'une fille comme toi ,et puis fiche moi la paix a la fin! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu serais jaloux ? C'est pas toi qui il n'y a que quelques instant me disait que j'étais unique comme fille ,qui ne supportait pas de ne pas obtenir mon pardon ! Je pensait que je pouvais me confier a toi! Que j'avais trouvé un véritable ami!il faut savoir ce que tu pense! Il y a quelques instants tu te serais laissé embrassé et maintenant...tu … oh et puis zut! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre! De toute manière tu est jaloux pour rien car je n'aime pas luffy dans le sens auquel tu fais référence...Oh mais j'oubliais... je ne te raconterais plus mes histoires de Love...Ciao »dit elle en le narguant quelques peu,avant de partir ...

« C'est ca, fiche le camp! Luffy ira avec Nami point final!! »ajouta -t-il

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime....oooh et puis Zut!! T'es énervant quand tu fais ton jaloux »dit elle en se retournant vers lui, puis se remit dans sa direction initiale

« Je ne suis pas jaloux!! Je ne serait jamais jaloux pour toi tu m'entend ? Jamais!! »s'écria t-il en sa direction

« J'AI COMPRIS ! »cria t-elle avec un air de colère mélangé à de la tristesse avant de retourner les talons et de partir cette fois pour de bon...

Sanji arriva sur le pont, ayant entendu la voix agressive du bretteur.

« ooooOOH Marimo!! N'insultes pas ma tendre amazone!!ma déesse! Où est t-elle partit d'ailleurs ? »

« J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir »répondit zoro énervé

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu réagit comme sa ? » dit alors sanji remarquant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas

« ... ».

« Je vais la retrouver...te raisonner serais peine perdu... je pense qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour te raisonner, et pour cela il faut déjà qu'elle se calme »

« tu n'arriveras pas à la calmer facilement » dit-il en se frottant le nez

« tu n'y connait rien en femme...si tu trouve pourquoi la femme est énervée,et que tu lui dit ce qu'elle veux entendre,en y mettant les sentiments et la sincérité évidemment...tous ses problèmes s'en iront... »

« Je m'en désintéresse totalement »

« Tant pi pour toi...quand arrêteras tu de jouer crétin Zoro,tu es en train de rater ta chance avec elle,et ce n'est pas moi que cela gêneras »dit -il en partant au loin

Tamara-chan!Tamara-chan où est -tu!ah Usopp tu n'aurais pas vu Tamara-chan? »demanda sanji

« Non désolé... mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un se diriger vers la vigie...c'est peu être elle? »

« je vais voir merci... »

« euu sanji? »

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi Zoro est-il si grave? »

« désolé,je ne sais vraiment pas comment pense un marimo de son espèce » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« Bon tu ferais mieux d'aller voir si elle est à la vigie,love-love-machine,je te souhaite bonne chance,parce qu'elle n'est pas a prendre avec des baguettes »lui sourit t-il

« je sais bien ne t'en fais pas! A plus » répondit alors le blond avec un grand sourire,et grimpa les escaliers en direction de la vigie. Il toqua à la porte

« toc toc...euu il y a quelqu'un?Tamara-chan c'est toi? »demanda t-il faiblement derrière la porte

« sanji...qu'est-ce que tu me veut »entendit le blond a travers la porte. Elle avait une voix grave,presque agressive et très masculine.

« eh bien j'aimerai te parler un moment »

« A quoi bon?je veux passer un peu de temps seule j'en ai le droit non? Donc s'il te plait va t-en et laisse moi... »

« oh ne t'en fais pas,je ne suis pas la pour te faire la cour,pas plus que je ne suis la pour défendre ce marimo et te dire qu'il faut lui pardonner »

« alors pourquoi es-tu là? »questionna la brune

« si tu me laissait entrer... ».Il y eu là un blanc,comme si elle réfléchissait,pour finalement dire...

« ...écrases ta clope et rentres... »

il vint,la regarda et vit en elle un regard sérieux. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'afficher un sourire joyeux au blond,mais l'expert en matière féminine ne se laisse pas duper par ce faux sourire,il voyait en elle une grande tristesse,un vide. Les manchettes de sa chemise avaient des petites auréoles humides,preuve qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'elle s'était essuyé les larmes avec ses manches. Pour ne pas gâcher son effort colossale pour avoir affiché un grand sourire presque vrai,il lui afficha aussi un grand sourire et essaya de faire le pitre en entrant...Quand elle fut légèrement détendue,c'est a dire environ 2 heures plus tard,l'heure était enfin aux aveux

« hihi ...ah...Sanji alors de quoi voulais tu me parler? »demanda t-elle sincèrement

« ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié..il faut dire que le temps passe vite en ta si chaleureuse compagnie Tamara-chan »

« Tamara. Juste Tamara s'il te plait,oublie le Tamara-chan,c'est bon pour les gens qui ne sont pas proches l'un de l'autre non? Et j'avoue t'avoir mal jugé la première fois que je t'ai rencontré . Je dois même dire que je t'évitait un peu de manière à ce que tu ne me ''dragues pas'' puisque je ne supporte pas ça ...hihi mais bon,maintenant t'es comme un frère pour moi non? »

« B...Bien sur!! »lança t-il. Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ne le considère pas autrement,mais il se résigna...être considéré comme un frère lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Un silence s'installa alors dans la salle. Pendant ce temps,Zoro avait décider qu'il était temps de s'excuser a nouveau auprès d'elle,et monta à la vigie. Arrivé devant la porte,il entendit sanji et Tamara,et décida de s'assoir écouter leur conversation...

« Dis sanji? Qu'est-ce-que tu pense de Zoro? »

« C'est un abrutit de marimo sans cervelle et n'ayant aucune grâce il est écœurant »

« Hihi...non mais je veux dire...c'est bien ton ami non? »

« Mouai...disons que s'il n'étais pas là,j'aurais un manque... »

« Comment se fait-il qu'alors que vous ne vous supportez pas,vous restez amis? »

« ...Pourquoi tu me demande sa? »

« Il est bien trop mystérieux...j'ai envi d'en savoir plus... »

« Et toi tu décroche la palme coté mystère »

« Hihi...ouai je sais bien mais c'est que je ne vous connait pas encore tres bien...Mais dis m'en plus sur lui... »

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Quoi? Non! Pourquoi me demande tu sa? »

« Ce n'étais pas une question mais une affirmation...je crois qu'il n'y a que lui qui n'est pas au courant de sa! »

« Et moi je te dis que je ne l'aime pas!! Alors la c'est la meilleure! Je rigole un petit peu avec quelqu'un et sa y est ,on trouve le moyen de dire que je suis amoureuse? Écoute,je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse de qui que ce soit,et je ne suis pas prête de tomber amoureuse de l'homme qui m'a blessé autant de fois alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis peu de temps,et par ailleurs,a réussit a me faire pleurer alors que je hait les larmes! Elles sont preuves de faiblesse et j'en ai plus qu' assez qu'il m'humilie tu comprend!! je ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimerai pas!

Zoro repartit doucement sur le pont...

* * *

Je vous laisse sur cette fin, n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Fin de Soirée

il était plus de 20 heures...l'heure à laquelle Sanji décida de servir le diner,qui débuta très calmement...trop calmement même au goût de certains...

« Hé les gars qu'est-ce qu'il se passe??Elle est passé où votre ambiance festive? »déclara alors Tamara en se levant de table .Luffy était absorbé par le regard de Nami et n'écouta guère ce que disait l'amazone,mais se contenta de prendre une entrecôte de l'assiette de Zoro,qui n'en eu cure,buvant son saké tranquillement .Nami ne mangeait point et regardait Luffy amoureusement. Robin restait calme comme à son habitude,Sanji était légèrement prisé par l'affaire entre les deux épéistes,et le fait que Nami ne touche pas à son assiette,et déprima. Usopp et Chopper était dans la même situation que Tamara,découragé par cette ambiance. « Alors les Gars? Bougez un peu non? On est entre amis!c'est la fête non? »continua t-elle.

« La fête? C'est toi qui parles? Pfff... » se contenta de dire Zoro ,sans la regarder,en finissant sa boisson d'un trait.

« Très Bien... »dis alors calmement mais non démunie de colère Tamara,en se rasseyant tout en regardant l'épéiste,sans le lâcher du regard,en cherchant le sien,qu'elle ne rencontra pas vu que le marimo ne leva pas un sourcil vers elle. Se fut Robin qui vint à la rescousse de tous.

« Je pense que Tamara n'as pas tout à fait tord. Je propose donc de régler tous ces problèmes de relation amoureuse...ici et maintenant. Tous se retournèrent alors vers elle.

« Bien. Je propose donc de commencer par notre capitaine,il serait préférable que vous officialiser devant tout le monde,que toi et navigatrice-san êtes enfin ensemble. »Nami recracha sa boisson en s'étouffant.

« Que que quoi???? m...mais enfin Robin !De quoi parles-tu? »bégaya la rousse

« la question ne serait-elle pas ''comment l'as-tu appris?'' »répondit l'archéologue dans un sourire

« aaah Nami-san,tu es si belle quand tu rougie...QUOI???? J'AI BIEN ENTENDU ?? MA DEESSE AVEC SE BALLON GONFLABLE?? »hurla sanji en s'arrachant les cheveux,croyant mourir.

« Hihi...Félicitation Luffy,Nami,vous faites un joli couple et je suis heureuse pour vous,et non pas jalouse comme certains le pensent... »dit Tamara dans un large sourire,en faisant référence à Zoro en derniers lieu,qui comprit parfaitement le message,baissant la tête...

« Ben oui les gars,Nami est ma petite copine »dit Luffy en enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne tellement il était gêné. Nami bafouilla quelques mots en rougissant également.

« Bien,au nom de tout l'équipage ici présent,nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde! »cria Usopp,fier

« Hihi! T'en as de la chance Nami,sortir avec le futur Roi des Pirates! »taquina Tamara

« Nami-san...je...je... »bafouilla Sanji

« Tu »dis elle en souriant

« JE NE COMPREND PAS CE QUI A PU TE FAIRE PARTIR VERS LUI!! néanmoins,bravo ,capitaine,tu m'as surpassé et as séduit une beauté fatale,si tu lui fais du mal,je ne te le pardonnerais jamais,et je vous souhaite vraiment beaucoup de bonheur et d'amour. Pour toi Nami-san,beaucoup de courage! Il en faudra pour supporter Luffy! »Tout l'équipage éclata de rire

« Et si nous passions a notre deuxième couple? »conclut Robin

« quel autre couple?! » demanda chopper,étonné

« je veux bien entendu parler de la belle Tamara et de notre...si particulier épéiste »

« Zoro recracha sa boisson et Tamara tiqua nerveusement à cette évocation »

« Nooooon c'est pas vrai!!! » Cria Usopp choqué!

« MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIT-JE VOUS DIRE QUE ENTRE ZORO ET MOI IL N'Y AS RIEN!! VOUS ETES BOUCHES MA PAROLE!!Et si vous décidez encore de m'embêter avec ce sujet,je quitte définitivement cet équipage.

« Bon J'en ai marre! Viens avec moi! » Cria Zoro en la tirant par le bras

« Tamara!enfoiré lâche la! »cria le blond

« Non laisse tomber sanji,c'est rien,il vaut mieux mettre les point sur les i une bonne fois pour toutes »conclut Tamara en suivant Zoro.

* * *

« Ok alors c'est quoi ton problème hein? » déclara sèchement Zoro après avoir emmené la belle sur la plage non loin d'où avait accosté l'équipage.

« MON problème? Parlons plutôt du tiens! »rétorqua la brune

« ...T'es Vraiment... »

« tu veux savoir ce que je suis? Je suis fatiguée,fatiguée par cette nuit,mais surtout par m'épuises Zoro,et je ne veux pas d'une amitié qui varie constamment avec la dispute ; avec un membre de l'equipage! »dis elle en se frottant les yeux fatigués...

« ... »

« comme je viens de le dire,je suis fatiguée,donc profite de tout me balancer à la gueule ,je ne m'énerverais pas,je te promets. Tout d'abord calmons nous ,parlons calmement et distinctement,et disons nous nos quatre vérités en face ok? »dis Tamara en se radoucissant peu à peu...

« Très Bien...commences... »dis tranquillement Zoro en s'allongeant sur le sable à regarder la lune,tout de suite rejoint par la brune,l'imitant.

« Très Bien...Repartons à la base de nos soucies...tu pensais que je voulais sortir avec Luffy c'est bien sa? par la suite tu t'es vexé lorsque j'ai parlé de jalousie. Je tiens à m'en excuser,je sais très bien que tu n'etais pas du tout jaloux pour moi,je l'ai très bien saisit. Au moins nous savons maintenant que nos sentiments sont réciproques,aucun n'éprouve de l'amour pour l'autre. Tu voulais protéger le couple de Luffy et Nami,et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je suis navré de t'avoir offensé Zoro,vraiment... »disait t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Ils se regardaient maintenant droits dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir la magnifique couleur de ses pupilles. Son regard en disait long...un mélange de tristesse,de remord,de peur mais néanmoins de courage. Est-ce qu'elle mentait? Il l'espérais de tout son cœur...Il se remit en place à regarder les étoiles,mais il sentait toujours le regard de la jeune fille peser sur lui.

« idiote... »

« pardon? »

« tu veux que je te dise un truc? »

« ...je t'écoutes »

« ...tu me ressemble...

« hein? »

« deux épéistes,deux nerveux,deux rancuniers,deux fiers,deux jaloux,mais deux idiots... »dit il dans un large sourire « de quoi veux tu t'excuser? Je suis entièrement en faute! J'ai eu de mauvaise pensées,j'aurais du te croire,et prendre ta taquinerie en riant...et je n'aurais surtout pas du m'énerver contre toi... »finit alors Zoro dans un grand sourire qui déstabilisa la jeune fille,en piquant un fard devant la beauté de l'épéiste. Elle devait l'avouer,a ce moment,la seule chose qu'elle désirait,c'était qu'il s'empare amoureusement de ses lèvres et les scelles aux siennes . S'en était trop! Elle décida de plonger dans l'eau froide pour lui rafraichir les idées,il la hantait vraiment et sous les yeux ébahis de Zoro,elle se leva,retira son tee shirt sous lequel elle avait un maillot (d'où il sors le maillot??) ,fit adroitement glisser son pantalon le long de ses fines jambes et plongea. L'épéiste remercia le ciel d'avoir fait l'obscurité à cette heure-ci pour éviter qu'elle ne le voie piquer le fard de sa vie. cette scene resteras gravé en lui pendant un petit moment,car il cru voir une déesse se dévêtir au clair de lune,dévoiler la splendeur de son corps à la nature,et ne faire qu'un avec elle.

« Whow qu'est-ce que tu fais??t'es malade? »cria Zoro

« Non,juste cinglée,je vais très certainement tomber malade demain,mais je ne regrette pas ce plongeon...l'eau est si belle... Zoro,tu peut retourner au navire si tu veux et me laisser la...je suis bien... »disait la belle en souriant,mais en grelottant néanmoins.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote! Sors tout de suite ou tu vas chopper la crève!Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher l'eau est gelée! »

« Non non ne vient pas! ça va !je revient (et puis quoi encore,déjà qu'il m'a déstabilisé,il manquerait plus qu'il vienne me chercher ici!) » pensa t-elle affolée. « atchi... snif ...mince,je m'enrhume... »

« Idiote je te l'avais dit! Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à t'a tête! Tu es si bête! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre! »

« N'essayes pas ,c'est trop de prise de tête que de me comprendre! »disait-elle en souriant et en enfilant ses vêtements.

« tss,bon vite et allons voir chopper avant que sa ne s'aggrave! »fit Zoro, impatient

« Snif,tu as rais...PAN! »Tamara ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre. Elle s'écroula soudainement au sol.

« Hé! TAMARA!! »hurla le bretteur,affolé

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10,svp,reviews,sa fais toujours beaucoup plaisir :)


End file.
